


Collapse

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: When there is nothing left to do, nothing left to hope for, Gordon swims.Originally posted on tumblr late 2016/early 2017.
Kudos: 12





	Collapse

Gordon has been in the pool for far too long. He’s been exerting himself more than is healthy for him. He’s been swimming more than he should. His limbs feel as if they are made of lead and his tongue is stuck the roof of his mouth but he keeps on going. On and on and on. Never stopping, because if he did -

_Dad is gone. Dad is gone. Dad is gone._

_DAD ISN’T GONE._

Tears start to swell up in his eyes, blurring his vision and filling his goggles. It stings.

He keeps swimming.

Gordon says he doesn’t need help.

He does.

But that doesn’t matter, because as he turns around to go again, he finds a strong grip on his shoulders, and he is suddenly being pulled out of the water.

_No. No no no no no._

Someone is taking the goggles off, and Gordon blinks, tears finally spilling down his cheeks because Virgil is there, and he is hugging Gordon’s short, wet frame like both of their lives depend on it. Which it probably does.

Gordon beats his fists against Virgil’s chest.

“Let go! Let go of me!

Virgil doesn’t let go, and Gordon finally collapses, and he is crying, sobbing his heart out, at long last letting go of all the emotions that had built up inside of him yet he had refused to let show, for his brothers’ sakes, and his throat is _raw._

Virgil is rocking his slightly, and it is so hypnotic that when Gordon eventually stops crying he falls asleep in the caretaker’s arms, and Virgil buries his head in Gordon’s still wet hair, because, who is there to take care of the caretaker but his patients?


End file.
